Seeing Each Other Again
by nandmforever
Summary: Two bands that have know each other meet again.  People are told lies they get hurt.  Mikan has twins.  Who's the father?  How does she live? Why don't they know the dad? R and R please. My cousin is KandHforever.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan POV

Concert in Japan.

"Hey everyone, this is Mikan Sakura and this is one of our new song 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know'!

**Everybody tells me its so hard to make it.**

**So hard to break it, no way to fake it.**

**Everybody tells me its wrong what I'm what feeling.**

**I shouldn't believe in what I believe in the dreams, that I'm dreaming.**

_**Chorus**_

**I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time.**

**I'm never gonna amount to much.**

**But they're never gonna change my mind.**

**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.(2X)**

**Somethin' I don't know.(2X)  
Somethin' I don't know.  
Somethin' I don't know.**

**How many inches in a mile?**

**What it takes to make you smile?**

**Get'ca notta treat me like a child, baby.**

_**Chorus**_

**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.(2X)**

**Something I don't know.(2X)  
Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.**

**Everybody tells me I don't know what I"m doing.**

**This life I'm perusing, the odds I'd me losing.**

**Everybody tells me its one in a million.**

**Like one in a billion, oh one in a zillion.**

**I hear it everyday I hear it all the time.**

**I'm never gonna amount to much, but they're never gonna change my mind.**

**No.**

_**Chorus**_

**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.(2X)**

**Something I don't know.(2X)  
Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.**

**Are you ready for it?  
Yeah I'm ready for it.(2X)**

**I'm on my way.**

**I know I'm gonna get there someday.**

**It doesn't help when you say, it won't be easy.**

_**Chorus**_

**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.(2X)**

**Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.(2X)**

**How many inches in a mile?**

**What it takes to make you smile?**

**Get'ca notta treat me like a child, baby.**

**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.(3X)**

**Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.(3X)**

**How many inches in a mile?**

**What it takes to make you smile?**

**Get'ca notta treat me like a child, baby.**

**Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.**

**Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.  
Something I don't know.**

"Thank you thank you," Mikan yells as walking off the stage with her band.

After the performance in the parking lot:

"Are you going to go back to school?" asked the reporter.

"Yes me and my band are going back to Gakuen Alice," Mikan squeals.

"Thank you and goodnite," Hotaru says.

They went and got into the tour bus to go home.

At Natsume's house:

"So guys there coming back," Tsubasa says.

"This is gonna be an interesting year," Natsume says and then smirks.

Thanks guys this is my first fanfic. for Gakuen Alice. I appreciate anything and I willl can continue with this series.

I do not own...Not yet at least. :)

R and R


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan POV

At Mikan's house:

My alarm rang, signaling the one-hour-before-school mark.

"Natsu and Misaki get up!" I yelled from my room.

"Yes momma," the twins replied groggily.

_Knock knock knock_

I went and opened up the door to see Hotaru smirking at me silently, almost mockingly.

I looked down to see that I was still wearing my bunny pajamas and slippers, so started laughing at myself.

I got the kids around fairly quickly. With Hotaru's help of course. They never get ready quickly unless there is two of us nagging their butts off.

At the school:

Natsume POV:

I was sitting in the classroom with my bandmates and the crazed fan girls and the non-fan guys minding my own business (well, sorta. I was listening to some of the girls gossip) when Narumi came into the class.

"Good morning everyone!" Natsume yelled. "We have some new students," he looked around to make sure they hadn't walked in behind him, and he dropped his voice to a loud whisper, "and one of them has kids so be nice to them."

This got everyones attention. Even mine. I was hoping it was Mikan and her band, but I wasn't about to get my hopes up. I could see out of the corner of my eye my band was paying special attention as well.

"Okay girls and guy come on in," Narumi told them. More like commanded them it sounded like.

Five girls and one boy came into the door. This was gonna be an interesting day.

"You may introduce yourselves. Let's start with you, Sakura-chan," Narumi said.

"Mikan Sakura, age 17 lead singer of Polka Dots," Mikan told the class. When I heard that I just silently smirked. She remembered that old nickname after all.

"Hotaru Imai, age 17, band manager," Hotaru stoically said. I saw Ruka flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Sumire Shouda, age 17, lovely lady on the keyboard," Sumire flirted. I could see Mikan smile and Hotaru smirk. I turned toward the rest of my gang to mock her and saw Koko stick his finger in his mouth and pretend to gag over it.

"Anna, age 17, drums," Anna smiled.

"Nonoko, age 17, guitar," Nonoko giggled out. I heard snickers behind me.

"And who are you two cute little kids?" Narumi asked, motioning mainly towards the young boy.

"None of your business," the little boy replied.

_"This kid and I might could be friends," _I thought.

"Be nice Nat," the little girl said, elbowing the boy, 'Nat'. "I'm Misaki Sakura and dis is my older twin brother Natsu Sakura."

Natsu smacked his sister in the hand with a manga that appeared out of no where. (Hehe mysterious)

Misaki began to tear up then let the tears go down her face.

"My baby!" Mikan exclaimed, dashing to her side. I found the favorite.

She carefully kneeled down next to the girl. I saw her stroke the girls hair and dry her wet eyes.

"Now you know what to do to make it better," Mikan told the boy. "And don't do it again to, you understand me?"

"Yes momma," Natsu mumbled. He then went up to his sister and whispered something into her ear. Misaki looked at me and smiled a big grin. Then she looked back at the boy and pouted cutily.

_"Reminds me of Mikan," I thought._

Natsu sighed and kissed his sister on the cheek. I just sat there shocked. Although they are young, that doesn't change the fact they are brother and sister...

I looked over my shoulder to the rest of my gang and their jaws were open, the size of baseballs. Well, I pushed Ruka's back into his mouth to make him come back to planet Earth.

Ruka looked over at me shocked. As did the rest of my band.

"Mikan," I blurted out.

All of them looked over at me, even the kids. I saw Natsu frown at me and grab his sisters hand. Miaski started to cry and let go of Natsu's hand and ran out of the classroom.

_"What did I do wrong?" I thought._

"Don't you ever talk to her again," all the girls said at once. They turned and looked at Mikan. She was crying her beautiful chocolate orbs out.

Naurmi winched, "Uh...class dismissed until further notice," he mumbled under his breath about everything being the same as always.

I got up and walked toward her. She screamed as loud as she could. I stepped back in surprise.

_"Why the heck is she screaming?" I asked myself. "If she keeps this up my ear drums are gonna bleed."_

I looked up and saw that Mikan was running out, to probably find her kids. Since Natsu had ran after Miaski. After giving me a glare of death, of course.

_"Wow, what's that up there? Oh, it's just my plan to get along going up in smoke," I thought. "This is gonna be a tough year."_

* * *

OUTFIT TIME:

Mikan was was wearing a mini dark blue skirt with a pink sparkly top on and white ballet flats. After all she's still a teenager.

Hotaru was wearing a pair of light blue denim capires with a black tank top and white vest on top of it and gold colored high tops.

Natsu was wearing black pants with a plain red shirt and red Vans.

Misaki was wearing a pink dress with white polka dots on it and pink ballet flats.

Sumire was wearing a green mini dress and black ballet flats.

Anna was wearing dark blue jeans with a baby blue tank top and black vest with a pair of baby blue high tops.

Nonoko was wearing something similar to Anna. She was wearing light blue jeans with a black tank top and a baby blue vest and a pair of black high tops.

* * *

Will Natsume be able to have a decent conversation with Mikan? And the band? Annnnnd her kids? Read on to find out!

Yes. I do own Gakuen Alice in a little place I like to call 'never-ever land'. It's nice there. Very scenic :)

Thank you and please r and r.


End file.
